You, Me and the Devil Make 3
by Akie-chan
Summary: Sasu/Naru/Sai. "Just think how good it'd feel with 2 guys on you..." Sasuke and Sai begin fighting for the affection of Naruto, but what happens when Sasuke suggests they all get involved? Contains, yaoi, detailed lemon,dirty talk and 3 hot guys. Rated M.


**Rated M**

**Anime: Naruto Shippuden**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto/Sai**

**Contains: Threesome/Yaoi/Bad Language/Sex**

**Romance/Humour**

**A/N: I LOVE SasuNaruSai! 3 smexy guys together? Just the mere thought of it! Well Sasuke is a pervy bastard in this fic, I hope you enjoy. Even if you didn't, please leave a review telling my why so I can improve on anything.**

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

**You, Me and the Devil Make 3  
**

Naruto sat at the table in his and Sai's small apartment. He played with the fruit bowl, turning it with his fingers so that it spun around. Sai sat across the table his head bowed, scribbling over his drawing pad.

"What are you drawing Sai?" Naruto asked boredom in his voice.

"You!" Sai answered, lifting his head up giving Naruto a smile his black bangs covering his eyes.

"Oh god Sai," Naruto muttered. "I told you, I'm with Sasuke. Me and you we're just friends." He casually placed his hand under his chin and began running his fingers against the fruit ball.

Sai's smile fell, "I know, Naruto. Sorry."

"Aww! C'mon Sai! Don't give me that look!" Naruto wailed.

Sai smiled softly and ran his fingers across the table finding Naruto's. He gently stroked Naruto's fingers but was scolded.

"Sai!" Naruto cried as he pulled back and jumped up out of his chair. Sai sat there looking up at Naruto his arm stretched across the table, despair and hurt filling his eyes. Naruto winced, and slumped his shoulders sighing.

A knock at the door caused Naruto's body to jerk. And his face instantly lit up. "Ah, Sasuke!" He said as he turned around to skip down the hall and open the front door, revealing Sasuke. Sasuke stood at the entrance one hand in his pocket and the other resting against the frame on the door. His tall and lean physique enhanced by his tight black jeans and white shirt that was unbuttoned at the top. He was painfully handsome.

Naruto gripped on to Sasuke's wrist pulling his hand out of his pocket and wrapped his fingers around his large hands. He dragged Sasuke in, and sat him down on a chair at the table as he rushed off into the kitchen scrambling around for a clean cup. Naruto and Sai weren't the neatest of people and with all their school work; it was hard to keep up with chores.

Whilst Naruto carried on with his search, Sasuke and Sai sat across each other at the table glaring at one another. Since Sasuke transferred to a more expensive and private high school, Naruto stayed at their local high school and spending a lot of time with Sai. This made Sasuke jealous and Sai knew that, he enjoyed watching Sasuke as he played around with Naruto.

Naruto opened the fridge door,

"Oh we have cans, you want cola or lemonade Sasuke?" Naruto called.  
"Whatever, water will do me fine." Sasuke replied smiling sweetly at Naruto

"Oh," Naruto hummed as he walked up to the top cupboard reaching his arm out standing on his tip-toes trying to grab a cup on the top shelf.

Sai noticed and quickly leapt out of his seat to help Naruto, not giving Sasuke a chance to take advantage of the opportunity. He walked over to Naruto, resting his hand on his waist while grabbing the cup with the other. He pulled it down pressing it close to Naruto's chest so that Naruto fell back into Sai's arms, his back pressed close to Sai's chest.

Unlike Sasuke, Naruto didn't realise the insisting flirtatious actions Sai made. (Since Naruto was rather slow he never seemed to pick up on hints and flirty comments that came his way on a regular basis.)

"Aw thanks Sai! Do you want a drink too?" Naruto asked smiling.

"It wasn't a problem, Naruto. And no thanks I'm good." he replied, a smug grin donning his soft face.

He released Naruto and walked past Sasuke, and sat himself down on the couch switching the television on. Sasuke snarled and hissed out curses under his breath as he watched Sai sit himself down on the couch.

Naruto walked by the table placing a coffee mug filled with water by Sasuke's arms that were resting on the table, Naruto's eye glued to the television screen.

"Oh Icha Icha Paradise (the TV drama) is on!" he said excitedly as he skipped over to the couch and plonked himself next to Sai.

Sasuke winced and took a swig of the water in the coffee mug slamming it on the table. He walked over to the couch where Sai and Naruto sat comfortably. He sat himself next to Naruto casually draping his arm around Naruto's shoulders, smirking smugly to himself.

Sai caught that and quickly scooted himself closer to Naruto's side, placing his hand firmly on Naruto's thigh. Sasuke growled as he looked at Sai's hand pressed against Naruto's thigh rather close to his crotch. But mostly surprised at the fact that Naruto didn't seem to be fazed about any of it at all, he just sat there contently watching Icha Icha Paradise.

Sasuke was getting hot as he felt his anger growing inside his chest. He placed his hand on Naruto's cheek and turned it swiftly to the side so that their eyes met. He parted his lips pushing them hard against Naruto's. Slipping his tongue in, to gently caress Naruto's. Naruto let out soft whimpers.

Sai felt uncomfortable sitting there, helpless next to Naruto and Sasuke as they made out. He was beginning to feel left out so he took his other hand and placed them on Naruto's waist and began biting on Naruto's earlobe and licking his ear.

Naruto moaned softy as he felt Sai's tongue running up the edge of his ear, but jerked as he realised it was Sai. He sat there trapped between Sasuke's and Sai's bodies on the couch, Sasuke kissing him, and Sai behind him gently licking and nibbling at his ear.

Naruto parted from Sasuke's lips a long string of saliva connecting their lips as he turned around to face Sai.

"Sai!" he scowled, "who-what do you think you're doing?" his voice came out trembling and unusually high pitched.

Sai giggled, Sasuke took Naruto's face into his hand and he spoke in a dark, lusty voice.

"How about we have a little fun today Naruto, imagine how good it'd feel with two men on you. Fighting for your affection wanting to make you moan. You'd like that, huh?"

Naruto felt his body shudder at Sasuke's words. He felt his cock twitch and a tightening in his pants.

Sasuke looked down at the already thick bulge in Naruto's pants. "I guess that answers the question." He said smirking.

He pressed his lips on Naruto's jaw line, gently kissing it and trailing the kisses up the side of his face.

Sai continued to work at Naruto from behind tugging at his shirt as he gently nipped Naruto's shoulders with his teeth. Naruto let out soft moans and his body shivered in delight, the feeling of having two men pleasuring him at once was almost unbearable.

Sasuke ran his hands up the front of Naruto's shirt rubbing his hands on Naruto's chest, gently nipping the sensitive nipples and relishing in the sharp moans Naruto gave him. Sai felt left out and placed his hand on the tight spot in Naruto's pants then slowly went to work of undoing the zipper.

He rubbed his hands on the hard erection almost moaning himself by just touching Naruto, he felt himself get hard. Sasuke pulled back from Naruto and quickly unbuttoned his shirt as he watched Sai gently caress Naruto's clothed erection. The sight turned him on, watching someone else touch his lover causing sweet moans and cries of pleasure spill out of his mouth. Oh yes this turned Sasuke on, allot.

He whispered into Naruto's ear, "Okay Naruto, the fun parts going to start," Naruto could feel the heat and lust in Sasuke's voice. He whimpered and nodded.

He pulled Naruto's shirt over his head, Naruto raising his arms to help aid the process, Sai helped.

They all began to undress, slowly undressing one another until they all stood in front of the couch, together nude basking in each other's moans as they rubbed and touched Naruto.

Sasuke ran his hands all over Naruto's back gently digging his nails in occasionally to get small screams from Naruto, as Sai stood in front of Naruto one hand on his crotch gently rubbing Naruto's thick member and the other on his stomach as he licked and sucked on Naruto's left nipple. Naruto rewarded the both of them with soft moans.

Sasuke leaned in and rested his chin on Naruto's shoulders to watch Sai at work on Naruto. "You must be enjoying this Sai, am I right?" a devious humour to his tone, "I see the way you look at Naruto, you've probably been waiting for something like this for a long time, being able to touch Naruto, I bet you'd love to fuck his little ass too right?"

Sai didn't answer.

Naruto lay his head back so that it rested on Sasuke's shoulder, "Sasuke, I'm so horny. Can we just, fuck now?" A plea in his voice.

"You are such a dirty, fucking little slut Naruto." He moaned into Naruto's ear.

Naruto moaned in response.

"Okay, let's go to the bedroom it'll be easier for us in there."

They stopped their activities and made their way to the bedroom, Sasuke walking behind Naruto admiring the way his cheeks moved up and down every time Naruto took a step further.

"Okay now, Sai you sit on the end of the bed, and Naruto you, bend down over Sai's dick." Sasuke almost looked evil as he spoke. A devilish smirk donning his face, and lust was filling his eyes. This was very kinky.

Naruto obeyed Sasuke's command as did Sai; Sai's cock began twitching due to the excitement of having Naruto bent over his throbbing erection. Sasuke was right, Sai had waited for this, and he had waited for this for a very long time.

Sai watched as Naruto's head bobbed down till he was at level with Sai's length. Naruto licked his lips hungrily as he observed Sai's erection. Sai thought he was going to cum just watching Naruto hovering over him like this as Naruto smacked his lips together.

"Naruto, start sucking Sai off. Suck him off good and hard just like you do to me."

"What about you?" Naruto whined his eyes glued contently on Sai's length.

"Don't worry Naruto I won't neglect your greedy little hole." He said gently nudging the tip of his penis against Naruto's ass.

"Mmm... " He replied happily. He looked up at Sai, and gave him a devilish little smirk. "Okay, you ready Sai? Oh I'm going to suck you off so good and hard, I'll suck you dry." He said teasingly as he began to stroke Sai.

Naruto slowly wrapped his lips around Sai's dick, and started sucking the tip hard. Naruto wasted no time in slow gentle teasing, and got straight to work. He took as much of Sai into his mouth as he could and sucked as hard as he could. He enjoyed the sensation as he sucked off someone else as Sasuke watched. Naruto felt precum drip off out the end of his tip.

Sai was in pure ecstasy as he watched Naruto's head bob up and down on his dick. Watching those plump juicy red lips, feeling them wrapped tight around him as they sucked as well as he promised. Sai let out strangled moans as he found the pleasure of Naruto's hard sucks too much to bear.

Sasuke came behind Naruto, he stuck his fingers deep into his mouth licking them until they were well coated with saliva. He took his slickened fingers and ran them around Naruto's tight hole slowly pushing them in. Naruto let out throaty moans. Not able to properly moan since his mouth was wrapped firmly around Sai's length.

Sasuke thrust his fingers in and out of Naruto's tight entrance enjoying the sounds of his lover's strangled moans. He watched as the precum began dribbling out of him. He grabbed his cock and firmly pressed it against Naruto's now puckered and slickened hole.

Sasuke was feeling impatient today and thrust his length hard into Naruto. Naruto let out a long strangled scream. Sasuke thrusted harder into Naruto causing Naruto's body to jolt due to the hard deep thrusts he was receiving from Sasuke. Not having anything to support himself Naruto lost control of his sucking on Sai and began to deep throat him, thanks to Sasuke's thrusts.

Sai felt himself reaching his climax as Naruto's mouth bobbed quickly on him trying his best to steady himself and suck him off properly. But that was impossible with the rate Sasuke's thrust were hitting him. Naruto continued to let out strangled screams as tears began running down his cheeks as he sobbed his mouth still wrapped around Sai. At this point Naruto stopped trying to suck on Sai as he tried to lift his head up and escape. His back began to hurt and he was feeling uncomfortable in this position, bending over Sai while getting pounded hard from behind by Sasuke.

Sasuke felt Naruto trying to stop, but he wasn't going to let him. he growled and pushed Naruto's head back down hard so that Sai's dick hit Naruto's gag reflex, Naruto made a choking noise as he continued to sob muffled cries escaping his throat as Sasuke held his head down, firmly on Sai's length.

"Suck." He commanded Naruto, low growls escaping his throat, still pounding hard into Naruto's tight entrance.

Naruto obeyed Sasuke's command and started to suck on Sai, tears still streaming down his cheeks and soft sobs escaping his throat.

"That's it." Sasuke said smirking as he watched Naruto sucking Sai.

Sai bit down on his lower lip as the passion seared through his body, he let out moans, whimpering Naruto's name. Sai felt himself reaching his climax as he came into Naruto's mouth, screaming out his name as he did. "Naruutoo!"

"Swallow it." Sasuke demanded Naruto, gripping his fingers onto the blonde's hair. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and swallowed down the warm white liquid harshly, as it burned his throat filling his mouth and running down his throat. Naruto moaned unhappily.

Sasuke's thrusts slowed down, his gripped fingers on Naruto's hair, pulling his head back violently and off Sai's dick. Naruto let out a cry as he felt his back arch and his shoulders slap against Sasuke's chest. Naruto felt his knees buckle, they felt uneasy and he felt his head spin. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's stomach holding him up as Naruto's body quickly grew frail.

Sai tried to calm his breathing and heart rate as he sat on the bed his cock covered in saliva and cum. He felt it twitch. Sasuke smirked, "looks like Sai still isn't satisfied Naruto. Hm, what a shame you did such a good job at sucking him and making him cum." He purred into Naruto's ear. "What a good boy." He said as he bit Naruto's ear. Naruto's chest heaving and his face wet with tears, "God what a beautiful sight you are like this Naruto, face flushed and pink, sweat and tears running down that seductive face of yours. Not to mention the cum dripping off your lips and abused little mouth. And it's not even mine." He chuckled, placing his thumb and finger on Naruto's chin turning his head to the side, Sasuke licked Naruto's lips.

"Okay Naruto, we can't just let me have all the fun. We've got to let Sai have some too. Yes he did get the pleasures of having your dirty little mouth around his cock, but it's still twitching to get inside of you." Naruto let out a soft cry. "C'mon don't tell me you've already had enough," Sasuke continued, "look your cock's aching for some attention, you haven't came and neither have I. So you can go for some more, right?  
Naruto just whimpered.

"That's a good boy" he said stroking Naruto's damp hair, and pressing a small kiss on his neck. "Okay Sai, it's your turn." He smirked pulling out of Naruto.

Naruto's body shook. He felt like a toy, a slut! Being passed around, but it also excited him. Having someone else there, two people on him at the same time. It was rather traumatizing but also very erotic.

Sasuke sat on the bed lying back a bit as Naruto climbed on top of him, their hard erections slamming against each other. Naruto put his finger into his mouth and bit it gently, whimpering softly. Sasuke put his hands firmly on Naruto's waist holding him in place, preparing him for what lay ahead for him. Sai stood behind Naruto, Sasuke's legs between his and Naruto's knees resting on the bed slightly bending over with support from Sasuke.

"We're all ready for you now Sai." Sasuke said but staring deep into Naruto's watery blue eyes, he felt the worry in them and gently rubbed Naruto's hips with his thumbs. "It's okay Naruto, I'm here." He said comforting Naruto.

As soon as Sai was certain that Naruto was relaxed he positioned his hard member against the crack in Naruto's butt cheeks. Sai bit hard on his lip and swallowed the lump in his throat, how badly he's wanted to fuck Naruto. So many nights he spent in his room jerking off to the thought of penetrating Naruto. Of course he never imagined it to be like this, with Sasuke too. But what the hell, he was finally able to fulfil his dream.

Sai's hand began to shake as he tried to hold onto himself firmly and push into Naruto.

It was just his nerves getting the best of him, or maybe he was shaking from all the excitement? Sai thought to himself. He put one hand on Naruto's soft and firm check whilst holding his dick with the other, he felt the blood pumping in it. He nudged it at Naruto's entrance and pushed his hips forward as it slid in. Naruto was a little stretched due to Sasuke's hard and erratic thrusts earlier on, but he didn't care. His was inside of Naruto; he let out a moan as he concentrated on the feeling of his dick. The feeling of Naruto's muscles tightening around him, warming him.

He felt Naruto's ass push itself against his crotch. "C'mon Sai, stop being a little bitch and pound into him already." Sasuke said almost in a mocking tone. It was Sasuke pushing Naruto into Sai; Sasuke began to slowly rock Naruto's hips. Pulling them in to him and out, pushing Naruto against Sai. He continued to guide Naruto's hips, causing Naruto to moan as he felt his hard erection rub up against Sasuke's and then his hips pushed back feeling Sai's penis dig deeper into him. The pleasure was over whelming, he moaned in pleasure as he rocked to and fro in tantalizing pleasure.

Sasuke admired his view; Naruto on top of him erections twanging, his lips parted saliva running out his mouth and travelling down his chin, His cheeks flushed pink and eyes shut tight as he moaned and gasped in pleasure.

Sai also enjoyed his view of Naruto, though he'd like to see Naruto's face, he was content with the sight of Naruto's firm little buttocks tight around him. He watched, jaw dropped, almost mesmerized as he watched his dick slide in and out of Naruto's _tight_ hole as if Naruto was swallowing him. The way his muscles clenched down on his stiff member, Oh gods it was enough to drive Sai crazy causing him to drive into Naruto like a wild animal.

They all moaned together, Sasuke grinding against Naruto, Sai thrusting Naruto and Naruto getting grinded on and pounded from behind while he was in the middle.

"Aaah, S-Sasuke... Sai... Uhh," Naruto groaned, not sure who's name to call for, feeling confused as he felt himself nearing his climax.

"Oh Naruto..." Sai moaned into Naruto's ear, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist as he continued to pound into him. Quickening his thrusts in rhythm with the rocking of Naruto's hips.

"S-Sai..." Naruto moaned in response.

"Oh gods Naruto, you're so fucking hard, I love the feel of your dick grinding up hard against mine." Sasuke groaned. Naruto could sense he was feeling left out and praised Sasuke by gently moaning his name and stroking Sasuke's dick with his fingers.

Sasuke hummed and moaned appreciatively. Naruto's body jerked violently as he felt himself begin to cum. Shots of beautiful white ribbon flew out of Naruto, splashing onto Sasuke's chest and splattering all over him and Sasuke and on his bed.

"Oh fuck, Naruto," Sasuke gasped gripping hard onto Naruto's hips, he grinded himself hard against Naruto a few more times. Just at this moment both, Sasuke and Sai reached their climax both screaming out Naruto's name as they orgasmed.

More white liquid sprinkling over Naruto and Sasuke's bodies, and warm liquid filling Naruto's insides. Naruto's body shook and spasmed as he felt shoots of Sai's cum churning inside him.

Sai slammed his hips into Naruto's ass one last time before pulling out, white droplets dripping out of the well abused and stretched hole.

Sasuke sat up holding Naruto close to his chest, their bodies glistening with sweat and cum. Naruto's arms flung over Sasuke's shoulders. They all breathed heavily, calming down their heart rates.

Sai stood back and whipped his forehead with the back his hand pushing back his sweaty bangs off his face. "Fuck, Naruto. That was bloody fucking amazing. Sasuke you are one lucky bastard." He said panting.

"Tell me about it." Sasuke said smugly kissing Naruto's neck.

"S-Sasuke, p-put me down now, please." Naruto asked, panting finding it hard to breathe after the wild sex he had just experienced.

Sasuke put his hands under Naruto's butt cheeks and stood up then turning around to lay Naruto onto his bed which was rather wet from sweat and their cum. Naruto slid his eyes shut, Sai and Sasuke watching him, as he lay there naked.

Sai felt his cock twitch.

"God you are one pervy and horny bastard, you know that? You're hard again,_ already_? Sasuke said laughing as he watched more precum drip from Sai onto the wooden floor in Naruto's room.

Sai felt his face flush red. "Fuck you, you prick."

"Thanks," chuckled Sasuke. "You do realise we're still standing around naked, don't you?"

Sai blushed more. "Yes." He hissed. "Bastard."

"Whatever..." Sasuke replied smugly.

Sai looked over at Naruto who was now fast asleep his lips parted as he drooled. He knew Naruto would never be his and just his.


End file.
